My Baby
by hatebelow
Summary: Summary: Ginny is being abused by her boyfriend. It’s Draco to the rescue. This is based on a song see if you can guess which one. It’s a one-shot.
1. My baby

Summary: Ginny is being abused by her boyfriend. It's Draco to the rescue. This is based on a song see if you can guess which one. It's a one-shot.

" Excuse me, Miss, I'm looking for James." Draco said looking down at the business card he'd gotten from his colleague. There was a woman, he assumed at least, with vibrant red hair sitting on the front step of the address with her head in her hands. She sat up at the sound of his voice.

"Weasley?" he asked. He hadn't seen her in two years. She looked as sexy hell and as gorgeous as ever minus her blood shot red eyes. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing. But if you're looking for James, go in the front door up the grand staircase to the left and walk into the double doors." she said before burying head back in her hands.

"What happened to you Weaslette?" he asked taking a seat next to her on the stairs. Although his words were rough, his demeanour was gentle.

"None of your business."

"Look, Ginny. I care. What happened to you?" she looked up at her name. He had never called her by her name. He reached up and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Please?" he asked.

"James is um...I think he's cheating on me. He just keeps playing games. I don't know what to think.

"I guess it's time for a change then." She just giggled. Draco had a feeling she had been a while since she'd last laughed. He was glad that he could give her a smile.

"Yea, I guess so." she replied.

"Come on," he said standing up and pulling her to her feet. "Let me take you out for ice cream."

"Thought you needed to talk to James."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. You look like you need comfort today."

"Okay. How will we get there?"

"Apparate of course. Give me your hand." She placed her hand cautiously inside of his. His hands were suprisingly cool and soft. She closed her eyes and felt the oh-so familiar feel of apparating. She opened her eyes. They were in a busy 1980's style ice cream parlour. She noticed that Malfoy still hadn't let her hand go, which was okay in her book. He pulled her in the direction of a shiny booth beside a window overlooking a harbour.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked in amazement.

"Does it matter?"

"No, I guess not" They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before a waitress came over to take their order.

"Drake," she said in a Western accent, "back so soon."

"Hey, Jen. Can I have two of the usual."

"What the hell do you need two for?" Draco casually pointed across the booth at Ginny. "My word. I'm sorry Sugar, I didn't see you there. OK that'll be two." she said bounding off cheerfully.

"She knows you by name?" she said with a suspicious glance.

"Yes" he said to her satisfaction with a slight blush "Is that a crime?"

"Only when it comes to you. Since when are you so fond of ice cream, the '80's and dare I say it, happy people?."

"Since when do you let people push you around?" he asked referring to James. The happy mood from only a second ago fell.

"I don't know James is just different. I just feel like.. I don't know"

"If you aren't sure how you feel about him, why do you stay? Go out get something better."

"How do I know there is something better?"

"You can do much better." he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yea like who?"

"Me" he said bluntly. For once in her life Ginny Weasley was speechless.

"Oh well-"

"Here is your order" said the happy waitress bouncing back to the table ice cream in hand, ending their conversation. She placed it on the table and walked away.

"Draco, What is this?" Ginny asked prodding the dairy treat with her spoon.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I could have a food allergy."

"Do you have a food allergy?"

"No But-"

"Then eat it." he ended it smugly. They ate there ice cream in silence both contemplating their earlier conversation. When he was done, Draco sat back in his side of the booth and watched her eat. She was beautiful. Her eyes were once again the ocean blue he remembered. On her soft peachy lips, she wore a kind of never fading gloss. In the corner of her lip resided a lone speck of ice cream. He had to fight the urge to lick it. They looked kissable, yummy. Her hair too was as he remembered it; shiny and wavy. But her body was different. She had filled out since he last saw her. She had a nice curvy figure. Small yet voluptuous breast. He bet if she would let him, they could fit in the palms of his hands. She must have been cold because her nipples were pushing against the fabric of her top. He had been staring at her so hard, he didn't notice when she finished her sundae.

"And you like what you see, I hope." she said with a sardonic smile.

"Oh. What?" he stammered, tearing his eyes away from her chest.

"Nothing."

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked, hoping she would say no.

"No, not yet." They sat in quiet for a few minutes before Ginny interrupted.

"What makes you think you're better than James?"

"I wouldn't hit you." he said not missing a beat.

"What makes you think James hits me."

"Are you shitting me? There are bruises on your leg the size of my manor. And you're asking me how I know." She slid out of her side of the booth and stood up. He thought she was going to leave. Maybe he took it to far with his honesty. But she shocked him. She came around the table to sit next to him. She leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips. It wasn't a chaste kiss but he knew it wasn't all she had to offer.

"Okay show me that you're better than he is."

Two Months Later 

Who in there right mind would guess Draco Malfoy to be sitting in his room, on a Thursday night, watching a muggle telly, drinking muggle beer, and talking on a muggle phone to Ginny Weasley? It went against everything he believed in. Before now.

"Whatcha doing Drake?"

"Talking to you."

"If that's all your doing, then you could come over and keep me company."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're hot and I'm hotter."

"You'd like to think so." he said with a wry smile.

"Hold on Drake. Someone's on my other line." she said before clicking over. He heard another small click.

"Hey, I'm back." she didn't sound half as happy as she did a few seconds ago.

"What?" he asked concerned.

"That was James...he says he wants me back." Draco could tell she was considering. He didn't want to be disappointed again. he knew she was going to choose James. He could just feel it. "Go." he said before hanging up the phone.

Two weeks later 

There was a knock on his door. He looked at his watch. 'Bloody hell', it was 2 o'clock in the morning. He clambered in the dark and found a shirt. The knocking continued. "Hold your hippogriffs." he hollered. He opened the door and saw a flash of red before it collided with his chest. "Ginny?" he asked looking down. And it was. She was back. And he knew why. James. That was always her reason for waking him up at the crack of dawn. He didn't see why she stayed with James. He was a cock and didn't deserve her. She always came to him with a broken heart, expecting him to mend it. That wasn't fair. He loved her and she knew that. But she still had no right to do this to him. He pulled her into the house and closed the door behind her. He wrapped his arms around her neck and held her close until the tears subsided. She pulled away and wiped her face.

"Ginny, this isn't good for you. Come back to me. I would never place my hands to your face. You know-" he said before she cut him off.

"Thanks." she said before apparating out. He gave an exasperated sigh before going back to bed.

Next Day 

"Jesus Ginny" Hermione exclaimed "He hit you again. Why do you stay with him?" Ginny and one of her best friends Hermione Granger were having lunch at their usual place and Ginny had just removed her sunglasses revealing a huge bruise.

"Because he loves me. And God must you be so loud?"

"You know what Gin? If he hits you one more time I'm telling Harry."

"Oh God please don't." she said her face had the sudden resemblance to a deer in head lights. "He won't do it again." If Harry got wind that her boyfriend was hitting her, he would beat him senseless. And then call Ron. Who would call Gred and Forge. Who would then call Charlie and so on and so forth.

"I hate to tell you Gin, but Malfoy would never hit you like this."

"That's what he said, too"

"When did you talk to him?"

"Last night."

"Are you serious. Gin have you lost your mind. It's obvious he loves you."

"I know."

"Then why do you tolerate James."

"Because he loves me."

"No he doesn't. And I still think Malfoy is better."

"Whatever."

One weeks later 

Would you believe Draco Malfoy was home on a Saturday night watching his telly instead of out with some chit? He was settled on his bed drinking an ale, when a burst of green flames sprung up in his fireplace. Ginny Weasley's battered form collapsed out of the flames moments later. She was badly injured. Her face was bruised and her once lovely red hair was caked with her equally red blood. Her clothing was soaked from a large gash above her hip and her legs were wounded. Draco shot up from his chair and went to her.

"Merlin Gin." He knew it. James. Never again would he hit her, Draco vowed there and then. He held her limp form in his arms. It took him only a second to realise she wasn't breathing. He reached for his wand and performed an awakening spell on her.

"_Enervate_" it did nothing. He apparated out of his house and into St. Mungos chaotic waiting area.

"Somebody please help me." he literally _cried_ out. "Help me someone." Four nurses instantly surrounded him and relieved his arms of Ginny's limp form. He sat on the floor sobbing and bathed in Ginny's warm blood. He couldn't believe he let her be with him. He was insane. How anyone could hit Ginny he didn't understand. She was sometimes cocky and belligerent but it was apart of her charm. Why did she go back? If she wasn't okay he would never forgive himself.

Six Hours Later 

He sat by her side. He was alone. He'd asked the hospital not to follow standard procedure by calling her family. He didn't think they would appreciate seeing her this way. She was still sleeping. She looked so innocent, so fragile. He couldn't believe it. She was going to be OK. The healers said she would pull through. She was going to live. She was going to live with him, be with him. He would never let her be around James again. He reached over and stroked a lock of her hair

"It's okay, Gin. He won't hurt you again. I'm here."

"I know" said a soft voice. "You've always been here. Thanks." she said.

A/N: Did you like? By the Way in are some statistics to go with the story. 1 out of every 3 women in the world go through domestic violence. There are many causes to prevent it. Like Selma Hayek's "Speak Out" campaign.


	2. Lyrics

Here are the lyrics if your curious. Hey's lame but the song is beautiful in it's own gangsta way.

**BOW WOW LYRICS**

**"My Baby"**  
**(feat. Jagged Edge)**

_Verse 1_  
It was the summer 2001  
All before the drama begun  
When we first met  
I seen you sitting out on your steps  
You was broke down crying a mess  
So I interferred  
I asked what's the reason for tears  
I was wishing you could tell me your fears  
But I'll start with ya name  
You told me how ya man playin games  
So I said that it was time for a change  
And you just laughed  
But it looked like you aint laughed in while  
I was glad that I could give you a smile  
Then we both blushed  
But really girl it aint no rush  
I was thinking maybe we could discuss  
A future for us  
Cause homeboy just got you crushed  
You need to leave that clown in the dust  
Trust  
I just wanna talk  
I'm thinking I can give you a call  
And we can pick it up  
Where we left off  
I'll holla tomorrow  
_Chorus_  
Girl I understand you're loyal to your man  
And that's alright aww baby  
But that dont change the fact  
That you fine and you stay crying every night nah baby  
Girl you got to let him know  
You can't live like this no more  
Nah baby  
Can't you see  
Together you and me could be so special ah baby  
_Verse 2_  
Our feelings get greater  
A million days later  
Talking all night please stay up but  
Here comes ya ex  
Returned with that drama and stress  
All the nonsense that you just left but yet  
You accept and go back to try it again  
Then return with a broken heart  
That I gotta mend  
That's unfair  
I've only been your lover and friend  
And homey there he just front and pretend  
But you dont care the life he leads  
Is unsafe  
I would never place my hands to your face  
But still I chase  
Cat and mouse  
First you kick him out  
Then you at his house  
What is that about  
I cant figure you out  
Even your friends said I was better  
But you listen to them  
Never like uh-uh whatever  
So the next time he hurts you again  
You already knew where you should've been  
And that's with me

_Repeat Chorus_

_Verse 3_  
All the times  
You 2way telling me  
That you miss me  
Wanting me to come over and keep you busy  
Remember that  
Now that you gone  
It's been kinda hard  
Cant think, cant sleep  
Cant do nothing at all  
Just tell me why you had to go back  
See you aint have to go through that  
My baby  
You could've been here right by my side  
Me and you at the park taking walks outside  
But  
Instead, I keep on having these dreams  
Waiting for my phone to ring  
My baby wishing that it would be you But I know that wont come true


End file.
